Talk:Bitter Sweet Symphony (1)/@comment-4441793-20130130021702/@comment-5430754-20130130045229
Janae - Yes I found her to be quite annoying at times, but what they did to her was just uncalled for. First like you mentioned, she is already leaving, there's no need to dump random "concoctions" of food on the girl, like that's such a weak move. There's a difference between being bad and just being a punk ass bitch. I'm glad she went home, not because I wanted her to go home, but because anyone in their right mind would have gone home too had they been in her shoes. You're living with six other people who clearly don't like you and are going to torment you everyday, what's the point in staying? Nicole: I love her. She's real and she doesn't front. I'm glad that despite the fact that she despised Janae, she was able to come outright and admit that what the other girls were doing to her was wrong. I also love how she has no problem confronting Valentina. She is not one to be messed with. She was drunk when Valentina attacked her and she was still on the winning end of that fight! I hate that she's the next person to leave, but it looks like she'll be going out with a bang. Paula: My favorite. She's also real and even though she'll be quick to put you in your place when you come at her wrong, she really seems like a genuinely nice person and easy to get along with as long as you treat her with respect. She was the first person who ran to break Valentina away from Alicia and Janae after she had jumped into the fight. Of course the security guys got there first, but still. She's always quick to help someone out. Stephanie: She's hilarious and seems like a really fun person for the most part. At first I was a little confused about her relationship with Andre since she was touting herself as the "token lesbian" to Alicia, but then I remembered that she actually said she was bisexual in her audition tape. They're adorable together and I'm glad she was able to get over him not telling her he was on Love Games. Shannon: She's okay I guess. I didn't hate her in this episode, so that's good. The whole buying Alicia and Valentina over with chocolates and such was irritating, because that just screams fake and phony, but as you said that seems to be part of her plan that she mentioned in the last episode. In that token, she's a masterful schemer. Alicia: I don't even know, I really liked her at first but she's just fake. She completely turned on Janae and yes I understand that she was extremely annoying sometimes, but Alicia was one of the people who reached out to Janae after the crap that went down and then to go and say "I never liked you from the beginning, I was just giving you a chance." FAKE. Valentina: She needs to go away. She is extremely fake. She needs to leave Nicki alone, like what Janae is gone so all of a sudden you want to pick a new target? She's petty and just likes to start drama for no real reason. All Nicki was saying is that them jumping Janae was weak and then after that Valentina just started hating on everything she said -_- The way that fight started was also ridiculous. "You're drunk Nicki you're drunk!" Bitch who cares. Let her be drunk, no need to fight about it. And wow, so are Stephanie, Alicia and Shannon the only ones that make it to the end? It was quite odd how they showed all of the replacements in the trailers for the season, and the big fight clip at the beginning of episode 1 was centered around them.